


When She Goes Home (Leiftan Version)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Series: When Gardienne Goes Back Home [1]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: Anonymous asks:Omg i love your "Guardian going back home and suddenly comes back" ! Can you do the same for Nevra, and Leiftan?





	When She Goes Home (Leiftan Version)

Leiftan looked at Guardienne´s retreating figure as she vanished, together with the portal. He wished to have the power to stop her, but he didn´t. It was her decision and even if he loved her, the blonde man couldn´t come between the girl´s decision.

“Leiftan, are you alright?” Placing her hand on his shoulder, Miiko asked with a worried expression plastered on her face.

“I´m fine.” Lies. Everyone knew he was lying, but no one dared to go against him.

The feelings of loneliness and abandon were running through his body, wanting to somehow find a way to go to Guardienne´s side. Opening a new portal was so tempting, but he couldn´t do that to his friends and companions.

“We should take care of the food. It’s taking all the space.” Picking a couple of boxes, Leiftan went to the kitchen, giving everything to Karuto who was delighted to do a big feast out of the big amount of food that was brought from the human world.

It was already night when everyone finished taking care of the boxes and went to eat, everyone except Leiftan.

Leiftan decided to take a stroll around the beach, contemplating the big full moon that was up in the sky and the vast ocean whose waves were calm, way too calm for his liking. It made it look like a storm was going to come.

A storm just like how his heart felt. It hurt and once he felt droplets falling on him, he finally let go his tears as looked up at the sky with closed eyes.

“Guardienne…” Leiftan whispered her name, wishing everything that was happening was a dream and once he woke up, she would be standing in front of him, smiling. How delusional was he? That wouldn´t happen.

Everyone could see the bangs under his eyes. The lack of sleep was noticeable and worrisome. No one knew what to do and time was the only answer they could come up with.

Yet, months passed by and no progress was made. Leiftan was devastated and nowadays doing a very simple mission like helping Purroko was too tiresome for him.

“You´re sick.” Ewelein said to Leiftan after Miiko brought him to the infirmary for passing out in front of the gates. “You have quite a fever and not sleeping is making it worse.”

Upon Miiko´s and Elewein´s orders, Leiftan was sent to his bedroom and would not get out of it until he recovered.

Unfortunately, his fever became higher and no one knew how to make it go down and Leiftan suffered, having delusions of Guardienne as he shivered with cold sweat.

It was heartbreaking, but trying to do their bests, each day passed by very slowly with people running from one side to another, searching for ways to help him.

A week passed by and everyone was losing hope until Miiko decided to open a new portal.

“Are you-“ The kitsune woman simply looked at Kero. There was no indecision or doubt. She was going to bring Guardienne back.

Suddenly, Kero and Miiko saw a bright light appear in the crystal room, seeing Guardienne there.

“Hell-“ Before she could even explain herself, Miiko grabbed her by the hand and told her everything that happened to Leiftan as she lead Guardienne to the man´s room.

“Leiftan!” Guardienne said when she saw the man she loves in such a state. It hurt her heart to see him like that.

“Guardienne? Is that you? No… I must be having another delusion… at least it´s a good one this time.”

Silent, Guardienne grabbed Leiftan´s hand and using her free one, she brushed the man´s hair.

“I love you. I always had.” He said, making the girl tear up to his confession.

“I love you too, Leiftan…”

Those words resonated inside him. Was it real or a thing of his mind? He wouldn´t complain though, he was happy to hear what he earned for so much, for the very first and last time.

Closing his eyes, Leiftan smiled as tears fell from his face until he stopped feeling the cold hand that was in his.

One last breath. One last heartbeat. He was gone.

“No, no, no! Leiftan!!!” She couldn´t believe it! Why? She returned because she loved him and now he was gone! She was too late. Why didn´t she come sooner?

“WHY?!” Hugging Leiftan´s body, Guardienne screamed, letting her tears fall, not caring about what others would think. The love of her life was gone.


End file.
